1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in washing articles and, more specifically, to a self-folding back and body washer that allows the user to hold one end of the cloth proximate the user's back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of back washers or massaging articles is well known in the prior art as evidenced by my U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,933. My patent shows a washing and massaging article comprising a double strip of water absorbent material having handles at both ends. The handles are formed by looping straps of resilient material and attaching them to opposite ends of a water absorbent material. Both of the ends are approximately the same width and length, the long handles allow the user to manipulate the water absorbent material across the user's back. The straps and loops are secured to the material by fastening a portion of both ends of the strap to the cloth. When tension is applied to the handles, the straps tend to hold the cloth tightly against the surface being washed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,745 shows a back washer which is manipulated by holding loops located at opposite ends of a strip. U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,787 also shows an elongated strip having a short handle at the ends which are used for reciprocating the strip. In the prior art devices, the washing surface is spaced midway between the two handles. This has the disadvantage of having both the hand support points remote from the washing surface. The present invention comprises an improvement to washing articles that not only perform the washing function more effectively but also allow the washing article to be hung in a neat manner.